LennoxWill Fic Dump
by Mental Merc With A Mouth
Summary: These are five differnt Lennox/Sam drabbles, this coupe doesn't get nearly enough love.


**Title:** Sam/Lennox Fic Dump

**Summary: **Multiple drabbles

**Author: **Mental Merc With A Mouth

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Sam Witwicky Will Lennox

**Word Count: **

**Genres: **Romance

**Warnings: **None that I can think of.

* * *

**01: Perfect Kissing**

The one thing that Sam loves the most about Captain Will Lennox, was the man's kisses. Every time they did kiss Sam could feel himself drift deeper and deeper into the warm endless embrace of love. Sam loved the way Will's chapped lips felt against his own. He loved the way Will's rough callused battle worn hands felt when they touched his soft ones. But most of all, Sam loved the way Will tastes whenever they kiss. It tastes like watermelon, Pepsi, cigarette smoke , and perfection.

* * *

**02: You're Late**

Sam could feel a small knot of anxiety begin to form at the pit of his stomach. Will was late, returning to the autobot base. Six hours ago just before he left he gave Sam a kiss on the forehead and told Sam that he would be back soon. Soon. Soon meant an hour later, possibly two, three was the max. But soon did _not_ mean six hours. And yet here Sam was six hours later, sick with worry, his head filled with gruesome images of the many different reasons why Will was still out so late. When moments later the door of Will's room opened, and in he walked. Will hadn't moved very far because he was tackled to the ground by an over enthusiastic Sam. "You're late" Sam accused though there was no real malice in his words. Because now Will was back and not dead and all was right in Sam's world.

* * *

**03: What is Love?**

Sam never understood the term 'falling in love' to him it made no sense. He also didn't get being 'in love', because love wasn't something you could wear. Sam loved Will in every sense if the word, he loved Will with everything that made Sam Sam, so Sam knew a little bit about love. And if you asked Sam what he thought love was he would probably say that love is that feeling you have when you're a kid and your mom takes you out to the playground to play on the swings, and your pumping your legs as hard as you can so that you can swing all the way to the other side, because you know that there must be some kind of wonderful surprise waiting for you on the other side. Well, Sam had reached the other side and he found what was waiting for him; Will.

* * *

**04: The Difference Between a Fight and a Spat**

Will glared at Sam and Sam glared right back, neither spoke they just glared at each other. Will, could not believe that they were fighting over something so stupid. Will, can't believe that they're having a fight about whether or not they're having a fight. "Forget it Sam this is a stupid fight anyway" Will bit out through clenched teeth.

"We're not fighting" Sam says indignantly

"Yes we are" Will said scathingly still glaring at Sam

"No we are not" Sam says stubbornly

"Then what would you call this; a creative discussion?" Will asks sarcastically

Sam only shakes his head "This is an argument, a disagreement, or a spat, but it's _not_ a fight" he says

"What's the difference they're exactly the same" Will asks challengingly

"No they're different" Sam says, refusing to back down "a spat can be broken up easily with the use of a spatula, but a fight can't" and just to prove his point Sam reaches for his mother's spatula and begins swatting Will's backside with it. Immediately the animosity between them melted as Will laughs loudly, and Sam chuckles softly continuing to swat at Will.

* * *

**05: You're a Solider Now**

Sam doesn't have any muscles. He's not athletic. He's just average, well below average actually. But somehow he finds the will to outrun a giant thirty foot super advanced alien robot to save the world. How is this possible? He wonders after it's all over. But then he remembers the words that Captain Lennox says to him "You're a solder now" and this is what drives Sam on. When Captain Lennox looks deep into Sam's eyes and says these words to him Sam knew he could probably do anything. Including save the world.


End file.
